Married Auslly
by fluffythellama017
Summary: Just a story of Austin and Ally when they are married and have 3 kids! ONE-SHOT!


**Hey! So this will be it's own story, but you can also find it in my one-shot series called Random One-shots, that i still need to make... this one is based off a dream that one of my bestfriends had about me and my crush. I will never live it down if she reads this but... Okay,, so this is when Austin, Ally, and Trish (sorry no Dez, in this one, he will be meantioned once though) are in their middle thirties... THIS ONE'S FOR YOU COTEDEPABLO911!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zippo, get the point? Not even the plot cupish, welll I own part of the plot cause I had to add some stuff... So i don't know what to say anymore... **

No one's POV

It was just a regular morning at Austin and Ally's house. Austin was getting ready for work at the studio, while Ally was making breakfast. As soon as she finished she called her husband and kids down. They have 3 kids, there is Ashley who is 15 and like Austin when he was younger, Stepheni who is 14 and like Ally when she was younger, and John who is 7 soon to be 8 was like both of them. Ashley had blonde hair, brown eyes, and inherited Ally's height. Stepheni had brown hair, hazel eyes and it looked like she would be somewhere in the middle. Last but not least there was John, he had very dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and you could not tell if he would be as tall as Austin was. As soon as Ally called them all down you could here a junble of footsteps and some playful screams, probably coming from John. First came John being chased by Austin, who was chanting "I'm gonna get cha"! While John was laughing his head off running around the couch. Then came Ashley and Stepheni,

"Ya wanna take down our dad, Ash?" with playful evil written on Stepheni's face

"Hmmm... I don't know"

"Aww come on please!" Stepheni said giving Ashley puppy-dog eyes

"UGH! You know I can't say no to that! fine, But just this once and we are doing it my way" Ashley said sending a playful glare at her sister. Ally was leaning against the door frame looking at the sight in front of her. Ashley and Stepheni had practically tackled their dad on the couch and were not making what looked like a dog pile. Austin was trying to get out by tickling them, it did work eventually. Once he got out he straightened out his shirt and started walking toward the chuckling Ally.

"Mornin Ally!" Austin said acting like Ally never saw any of that. All Ally did was roll her eyes in respnse and say

"haha, Mornin Austin. "

"Weeellllllll, anywayyyyssssss, BREAKFAST TIME! WHOS EVER LAST IS ROTTEN EGG!" Austin said before giving Ally a peck on the lips and Running to the kitchen. In response Ally just smiled and rolled her eyes.

_Later that day_

Austin and Ally were going on a dinner date so they had asked Trish to babysit their kids, they would have asked Dez, but he still had not grow out of his waky-ness, if it was possible he was even more waky. Trish of course, said yes and she was at their front door step right now, knocking on the door. She was slightly surprised when John opened the door.

"Hey, John. How's everything going?" Trish asked ruffling his hair

"Good, and what about you, Aunty Trish? Do you want some water?" John asked politely

"Sure, sweety" Trish answered slightly surprised by his manners, but he was Ally's kid after all. John went into the kitchen to get the water while Trish sat herself down at in the living room. She suddenly heard a slight splash and John saying

"Ummm... Daddy!" Trish walked over to the kitchen to see what had happened, but not before Austin came running down the stairs into the kitchen. When Trish got there she saw that John had spilled the water and couldn't reach the paper towels.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine John nothing happened it's only water" Austin said helping John clean up, once they were done Trish realised two things.

"Hey, where's Ally?"

"Oh she's getting ready she probably can't here us over her blow drier"

"And, why is your tie undone?"

"Well, I..." He stuttered hanging his head low. At that Trish cracked up,

"You don't know how to tie your tie, do you?"

"Psssshhh, what? Of course, no." He said looking at Trish.

"Well, don't look at me I don't either" Trish said shaking her head.

"I do, Daddy, why don't you come down to my level" John said earning a surprised look from Trish and Austin. But Austin did as he was told and in no time his tie was tyed.

"Er, thanks John" Austin said sheepishly

"Your welcome" John said walking out of the room

"Your son can tie a tie but you can't. What do have to say for yourself?" Trish said with a smug look

"Ally probably taught him" He mumbled before Ally came down the stairs.

"Hey Trish!" Ally ask slightly surprised that his tie was tied but took a look at the smug look on Trish's face and asumed that John helped him. She couldn't help but smile as she made her way over to where Trish was sitting on the couch. She and Austin sat down next to eachother on the couch opposite from Trish while John sat on the ground leaning against Asutin's legs.

"Hey Ally!" Trish said, but then she turned her attention to John. _Might as well have a little fun._

"Hey John, do you like being the only boy in the house?" She said and turned to Austin with a face that made him go quiet because he was about to say _HEY! _

"Actually, I would like a little brother. Daddy said he and Mommy can get me one for my birthday" **(1) **he said looking hopefully at Austin and Ally.

"Oh really" Trish said looking at Ally with a _Another one?_ face while she blushed a deep scarlet and turned to Austin with a look that said _Why would you tell him that?!. _In respose Austin just chuckled nervously.

"Well, we best be going!" Austin said trying to change the subject, but one look from his wife told him that this was not over. He walked over to the door and jestered for Ally to come too.

"Yeah. I guess we should..." Ally said walking over to him. Trish walked them over to the door,

"Okay, you two love-birds have fun"

"Oh Trish dinner is in the fri-" that was all Ally could say before Trish closed the door behind them.

"Okay then" And they headed off to the restaurant. Back at the house Trish had already set up the plates for dinner and everyone ate dinner. Once they were done they all seated themselves at the couch and Trish started talking

"You guys wanna hear some odd stories about Austin, Ally, Dez, and My 'adventures'?" After hearing a chorus of yes's she started.

"I have a lot, it is almost if they were episodes of a show!" Trish said chuckling at the idea

"Ouuuu tell us they one when Dad read Mom's book! That's my favorite!" Stepheni said, after everyone agreed Trish started with the story.

"Okay, So one day..."

**AND THAT"S A WRAP! So tell me whatcha guys think! SO Review! P.s I smiled like an iddiot writting this... There's a poll on my bio-page so make sure to vote!**

**1. Sorry Cotey I couldn't remember the whole part for that part so...**

**Sorry for such a rushed and bad ending...**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!**


End file.
